


Zombie Spell

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [14]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: Scary how the movies are a part of our reality without people seeing the truth.
Series: Writetober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Zombie Spell

**Author's Note:**

> 14th offering for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

The television’s black screen reflected his shocked expression after she shut it off. Better than watching the woman eating some guy’s arm. “Hey!”

“Go look at the spiritual zombies in real life.”

“Huh?”

“Jesus told a follower, ‘let the spiritually dead bury their own.’ Find it, I think, in Matthew.”


End file.
